Der Fremde, den ich am besten kenne
by f.thoele
Summary: Weihnachten Das Fest der Liebe?Remus Lupin hat da auch andere Erfahrungen gemacht...
1. Chapter 1

**Der Fremde, den ich am besten kenne...**

_They ain't human. A human being wouldn't live_

_like they do. A human being couldn't stand it to_

_be so dirty and miserable._

_(John Steinbeck, The Grapes af Wrath)_

Er stöhnte laut auf. Nicht schon wieder! Gott, wie er diese Zeit verfluchte! Manchmal konnte er sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als einen Feiertag, den er am Liebsten mit Freunden verbracht hätte, diese widerliche Mission und diese Tageszeit.

Remus Lupin legte sich auf die kleine, verdreckte Liege. Er war gefangen. Nun, nicht im wörtlichen Sinne. Er würde so gerne einfach gehen, aber dann würde er höchstwahrscheinlich auffliegen. Außerdem war es schon später Nachmittag und heute war Vollmond.

Er musste den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. Er würde hier so schnell nicht wegkommen. Hier, hoch im Norden, in den schottischen Highlands, wäre das eh nicht so einfach.

Manchmal vefluchte er die ganze Mission. Warum bloß waren fast alle Werwölfe auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem? Vor knapp zwei Monaten hatte er sich in Greybacks Trainingslager eingeschleust. Der Orden war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort mit Greyback an seiner Seite und einer Armee von Werwölfen im Rücken in den nächsten Monaten zuschlagen würde. Mundungus hatte den Tipp erhalten, dass Greyback ein Trainingslager plane. Und mir nichts dir nichts war war Remus da reingeraten.

Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte niemand etwas bemerkt. Dabei war Lupins Status bei Greyback durchaus bekannt.

So war er in diese Sache reingerutscht. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte er schon wahnsinniges Glück gehabt, dass er nicht in einem der vielen Gemeinschaftszimmer gelandet war.

Seitdem er hierher gekommen war, hatte er nie wieder etwas von seinen Freunden gehört. Er hatte versucht, sich mit den anderen Werwölfen zu arrangieren, aber es war ein dreckiger, lärmender, saufender Haufen von Chaoten, alle durch und durch böse. Wenn auch nicht alle durchgehend loyal Lord Voldemort gegenüber waren, böse waren sie alle und somit eine potentielle Gefahrenquelle.

Stöhnend versuchte er, seinen schmerzenden Körper in eine halbwegs angenehme Position zu bringen. Draußen auf dem Flur brüllten seine Artgenossen immernoch irgendwelche unartikulierten Dinge.

Es war eigentlich nicht möglich, hier zur Ruhe zukommen, bei dem Lärm, seinen Prellungen, der harten Liege, der dünnen Dücke und dem bevorstehenden Vollmond. Trotz all dem schaffte er es, ein wenig zu schlafen.

„Nein! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!""

Eine großer, dreckig-dunkler Raum, an einem Tisch sitzen zwei Frauen. Während die eine groß und blond, deutlich älter, ein strenges Gesicht zur Schau trägt, fällt die eine durch ihre unkonventionelle Haarfarbe auf, weiterhin ist sie deutlich jünger als die erste.

„Nun sei doch vernünftig, du kannst das jetzt nicht tun!"

Erbost sprang die jüngere Frau auf.

„Ich hab es satt! Ich werde ja wohl noch selber entscheiden können, was ich zu tun habe! Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, Minerva! Er hat es verdient, in der Weihnachtszeit wenigstens einmal ein bißchen Freude zu genießen!"

„Nymphadora, ich-", doch die Angesprochene war bereits herausgestürmt.

„Scheiße!"

Und mit diesem ganz unpassenden Ausdruck war auch Minerva verschwunden.

Remus lag auf seiner Liege. Mit diesen ganzen Alpträumen war Entspannung erst recht unmöglich. Mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen drehte er sich auf die andere Seite.

„Remus! Ich bins!"

Ein leises Flüstern, das er genau kannte, lies ihn hochschrecken.

„Tonks! Was treibt dich denn hier her?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte ihn an, während sie zu ihm auf die ungemütliche Liege stieg.

„Du bist der Fremde, den ich am besten kenne..."

Trotz seiner schlechten Verfassung konnte sich Remus ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Langsam legte er seine Hände um ihren Rücken. Er hob seinen Kopf zu ihrem, auf einmal wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Unter erstickten Schmerzensschreien öffnete Lupin seine Augen. Schockiert stellte er fest, dass er an Händen und Füßen gefesselt auf dem Boden lag. Als er sich mühevoll umsah, erkannte er, dass er sich im Verlies befinden musste.

„Lupin, du Dreckschwein! Endlich wieder bei Verstand, falls du sowas hast!"

Fenrir Greyback war über ihm erschienen, eskortiert von zwei seiner superloyalen Leibwächter. Greyback beugte sich zu ihm runter und riss ihm gewaltvoll den Knebel vom Gesicht.

„Greyback! Was verdammt hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

Remus' Stimme hatte bei weitem nicht die von ihm gewünschte Tonlage, heiser und brüchig sprach er zu Greyback.

„Was hast du mit Tonks gemacht? Wo ist sie hin?"

Greyback lachte auf.

„Deine süße kleine Halbblüterin wird uns den nächsten Abend versüßen, oh ja."

Mit lüsternem Blick nickten die Leibwächter eifrig.

„Das Weibsstück steckt im anderen Verlies. Anscheinend war das Mistding auf dem Weg hierher, um dich zu besuchen. Reizend, aber selbstverständlich vollkommen zwecklos. Ich kann dir versichern, es war kein Spaß für Snider, in einem Frauenkörper - mag er noch so gut gebaut sein - sich an unseren Verräter ranzumachen. Er kriegt noch seine Belohnung, er darf sich als erster am Original zu schaffen machen; selbstverständlich nach mir."

„Wozu brauchst du eigentlich deine beiden Speichellecker da? Müssen diese Arschkriecher dir überallhin folgen, weil du alleine Angst hast? Brauchst du so etwas jämmerliches als Machtbeweis?"

Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken kamen die Leibwächter auf Remus zu. Mit einem selbstsicheren Ausdruck sprach Greyback zu Remus.

„Du hast mich lange genug an der Nase herumgeführt Lupin! Ich weiß genau, was in dir vorgeht! Du bist der Fremde, den ich am besten kenne! Meine beiden besten Männer werden sich noch ein wenig um dich kümmern! Aber pass auf, letzte Nacht war Vollmond, sie sind noch sehr reizbar! Wenn du bis heute Abend überlebst, darfst du dabei zuschauen, wie wir uns mit deiner kleinen Freundin vergnügen! Viel Spaß!"

Und mit einem höhnischen Lachen verließ Greyback das Verlies, während seine Leibwächter mit geballten Fäusten und gierigen Blicken auf Lupin zugingen.


	2. Chapter 2

**...und der Freund, den ich am meisten vermisse**

_...ich bin glücklich das du hier bist, so bin ich nicht allein,_

_mit deiner Hand in meiner Hand schlafe ich ein..._

_(Farin Urlaub, „Apocalypse wann anders")_

„Nein. Unter keinen Umständen. Ich werde diesen dreckigen Werwolf nicht befreien."

Minerva McGonagall stöhnte laut. Dieser Mann, der ihr hier gegenüber saß, machte sie wahnsinnig. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, Dumbledore wäre noch hier. Nun ja, eigentlich nicht nur manchmal.

„Severus. Du kannst deine kleinen persönlichen Rachegelüste nicht über den Orden stellen!"

Severus Snape sprang wütend auf.

„Minerva, meine Güte! Wofür hältst du mich? Euer Plan ist schlicht und ergreifend wahnsinnig! Und ich soll euch auch noch den Weg ebnen, warum denn ich? Als wäre ich der einzige Todesser im Orden!"

„Severus, pass mal auf. Ich vertraue dir, weil Dumbledore dir vertraut hat. Ich habe absolut keinen Beweis dafür, dass du auf unserer Seite stehst. Werte es bitte als Vertrauensbeweis dafür, dass ich dir eine Chance geben."

Severus lachte auf.

„Und was ist, wenn ich auf dein Vertrauen pfeife? Was ist, wenn ich längst ein besseres Angebot erhalten habe, als das Vertrauen von Minerva McGonagall, die mir nicht mal eine Belohnung bieten kann?"

Und mit diesen Worten disapparierte Severus Snape, was Minerva am meisten wunderte, eigentlich sollte der Grimmauldplatz mit einem Apparationsschutz versehen sein. Sie beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

In einem unterirdischen Verlies in den schottischen Highlands saß eine junge Frau zusammengekauert in einer Ecke. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihre nassen Fetzen, die einmal ihre Kleidung gewesen waren, hingen von ihren Schultern herunter.

Sie hasste es, es zuzugeben, aber sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte eine furchtbare Angst vor dem, was ihr bevorstehen würde. Sie hatte seit ihrer Aurorenausbildung schon genug erdulden müssen, aber von Werwölfen gefangen genommen zu werden, war für eine gutaussehende Frau so ziemlich das schlimmste.

Bisher hatte Tonks eigentlich immer gehofft, die Schreckensmärchen über Vergewaltigungen bei Werwölfen seien bloß Geschichten, mit denen Neuankömmlingen in der Aurorenabteilung Angst eingejagt werden solle. Ein typisches Ammenmärchen eben. Sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen, es einmal selbst überprüfen zu müssen.

Stöhnend stand sie auf. Sie konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass es noch schlimmer kommen würde. Sie hatte dermaßene Angst... Was, wenn sie es nicht überleben würde? Was, wenn sie unter dauernden Qualen elend zugrunde gehen würde? Was, wenn sie Remus nie wiedersehen würde?

Nervös ging sie in dem kleinen Verlies hin und her und wartete auf das unerbittliche Ende.

In einem anderen Verlies befanden sich drei Männer. Einer lag auf dem Boden, die anderen beiden standen daneben, höhnisch lachend.

Der am Boden liegende Mann kroch unter ständigen Schmerzenschreien zur Wand. Dort versuchte er krampfhaft, sich umzudrehen, was er vor Schmerzen schreiend abbrechen musste, als sein rechter Oberschenkel dies mit einem widerlichen, Übelkeit erregenden Knacken quittierte.

Stöhnend sank Remus Lupin auf dem Boden zusammen. Er nahm all seine Kräfte zusammen.

„Seid ihr jetzt glücklich? Ich... ich hoffe, ihr bringt es schnell hinter euch..."

Immer noch höhnisch lachend richtete einer der anderen Männer seinen Zauberstab auf den am Boden liegenden. Mit einem kurzen „Crucio!" wand sich Remus am Boden unter gewaltigsten Schmerzen. Aus vollem Halse schreiend versuchte er krampfhaft, nicht noch irgendwelche Ordensgeheimnisse zu verraten. Er hoffte nur noch, seine beiden Folterknechte würden ihn so schnell wie möglich umbringen. Der Tod wäre eine gewaltige Erlösung gegenüber dieser Folter, die nun schon gefühlte fünf Stunden dauerte.

Ein großer, luxioröser Saal, in der Mitte ein großer Tisch. An diesem Tisch saß ein wilder, gefährlich aussehender Mann. Mit gierigem Blick starrte er zur Tür zu seiner Rechten, dabei mindestens den dritten Feuerwhisky genießend.

Wenige Momente später wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Geschätzte 18 Hauselfen brachten , verteilt auf etwa neun Wagen, einen gewaltigen Berg an Essen herein.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Ich kann doch nicht ewig warten! Stellt den ganzen Kram auf den Tisch un verschwindet! Du!", er zeigte auf eine der Elfen, „du holst bitte meine engen Gefolgsleute, sie sollen sich hier einfinden!"

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung war auch diese Elfe verschwunden.

Fenrir Greyback hingegen zog die enorme Schüssel mit den Hühnerbeinen zu sich.

Anscheinend wollte er die Situation ausnutzen, mit niemanden teilen zu müssen. Mit atmeberaubender Geschwindigkeit nahm er sich ein Hühnerbein nach dem anderen , riss das Fleisch mit seinen krummen, gelben Zähnen ab und warf die Knochen achtlos beiseite.

Zwischen zwei Hühnerbeinen langte er begierig nach seiner Whiskyflasche. Er nahm einen gewaltigen Schluck aus der Flache. Als er sie wieder absetzen wollte, war plötzlich ein Mann vor ihm. Fenrir Greyback richtete eben seinen Kopf auf, um zu sehen, wer es wagte, ihn zu stören, doch im nächsten Moment wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Tonks saß wider in einer Ecke des feuchten und moderigen Verlieses. Sie hatte sich in der Ecke zusammengekauert. Laut schluchzend versuchte sie, sich mit ihrem baldigen Tod abzufinden.

Einer von Greybacks Speichelleckern war eben bei ihr gewesen. Hatte ihr erzählt, wa sie erwarten würde. Und dass sie so oder so sterben würde.

Unkontrolliert weinend und schluchzend warf sie sich auf den Boden. Es war hoffnungslos.

„Jetzt halt doch endlich die Klappe, du verdammte Halbblüterin!!"

Bemüht, standhaft zu bleiben, richtete Tonks sich auf. Innerlich zurückschreckend, sah sie den Mann an, der das Verlies betreten hatte. Es war Greyback persönlich.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, woraufhin sie zurückkroch. Doch es nützte nichts. Sie war lange an der Wand angekommen, als sie sein Gesicht vor ihren sah. Doch Greyback rührte sie nicht an.

„Nymphadora komm mit, ich hol dich hier raus!"

Der Mann bemerkte ihren verworrenen Blick.

„Ich bins, Snape. Ich hol dich und deinen Lupin hier raus!"

Und bemüht, nicht zu fröhlich zu wirken, folgte Tonks ihm.

„Ihr beiden! Lasst ihn in Ruhe! Er gehört mir! Verzieht euch!!!"

Remus Lupin lag unbeholfen auf dem Boden des Verlieses. Dies war wohl das Ende. Greyback war hergekommen. Alle Kräfte zusammennehmend nicht vor Scherzen loszuschreien, drehte sich Remus ein wenig in seine Richtung. Doch Greyback tat nichts.

„Lupin, ich bin Severus. Komm mit, ich bring dich hie raus."

Laut ächzend versuchte Remus, seinen Mund zu bewegen. Aber er brachte nur noch ein gequältes Flüstern heraus.

„Ich kann nicht... Die beiden haben mir so ziemlich jeden Knochen gebrochen..."

Kurzentschlossen belegte Snape Lupin mit einem Silencio-Zauber, hob ihn hoch, und verlies das Verlies.

„... und das ist meine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich sie dir nicht erzählen wollte?"

Auf einem Schaukelstuhl saß ein mittelgroßer Mann, das blonde Haar von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Er lächelte fortwährend. Doch auf seinem schoß saß ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht sechs Jahre alt. Er hatte ein ganz blasses Gesicht und hielt ganz fest die Hand des Mannes.

„Ja Papa. Das war schrecklich... Und das ist wirklich so passiert?"

Der Mann nickte.

„Ja Richard, das ist alles so passiert. Das haben deine Mutter und ich erlebt und überlebt. Aber keine Sorge, Greyback ist tot. Du wirst so etwas schreckliches ganz bestimmt nie erleben müssen. So, und jetzt gehen wir zur Mama!"

„Mami!!! Der kleine Richard war seinem Vater aus den Armen gesprungen und zu seiner Mutter gerannt."

Die Frau mit den violetten Haaren lachte.

„Na Richard, wie wärs, wenn du jetzt ins Bett gehst?"

„Och neeeee!!!!"

Doch seine Mutter gab ihm einen Schubs durch die Tür.

„Und vergess nicht, dir die Zähne zu putzen!"

Und mit einem lauten Stöhnen war der Kleine verschwunden.

„Remus mein Lieber, ist er nicht niedlich?"

Der Angesprochene nickte und stand auf. Er ging auf sie zu, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Genau wie du..."

Langsam legte er seine Arme um sie. Er lauschte ihrem Kichern. Dem Kichern das er so liebte. Er sah sie an und kam ihr näher.

„Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen... Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein."

Die Angesprochene antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur noch breiter.

Langsam, jeden Moment genießend küssten sie sich.

„Mami! Ich krieg den Knopf nicht zu!"

„Kinder..."

Und damit war sie schon wieder verschwunden.


End file.
